June 19, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:02 Flower1470 hey Silly 6:02 Dragonian King hi lily whats up 6:05 Flower1470 not much 6:06 Dragonian King my kaiba-self wants to talk to you 6:07 Flower1470 oh boy okay 6:07 Dragonian King lily i was wondering is it a rule that we have to go on a date 6:07 Flower1470 Yes well actually 6:08 Dragonian King AHAAHA SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY we dont have to go on a date now 6:08 Flower1470 it's nota rule :/ not a* I won it, didn't I? 6:08 Dragonian King well um kind of 6:09 Flower1470 yeah i did it was my prize 6:11 Dragonian King so i can't screw the rules? 6:11 Flower1470 Not this time 6:12 Dragonian King ...NOOOO but... why actually, i didn't even agree to do this silly just made it a prize without asking me 6:18 Flower1470 But you're a part of Silly 6:18 Dragonian King erm well you have an answer for everything dont you 6:19 Flower1470 :D 6:19 Dragonian King can i replace myself with someone 6:19 Flower1470 Nope 6:20 Dragonian King what if i pay someone to PRETEND to be me and you go on a date with him 6:20 Flower1470 (no) Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:21 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:21 Dragonian King sup peep i'm trying to get out of the date with lily that i-but-not-really-me gave her as a prize 6:21 Flower1470 Sup Peep Wow I actually forget what my first toon's name was Peep, do you remember? :/ 6:25 Dragonian King i can find it miss roxy funnydoodle 6:26 Flower1470 Ah that's right thank you XD I saw this thread http://www.thegaminghall.com/forums/threads/112267-Looking-for-lost-friends-pets this first name sounds like mine but i knew it couldn't have been me and it turns out it wasnt yay 6:27 Loving77 lol 6:27 Dragonian King lol it was easy to find i just went into your blog and looked at the 2 posts that weren't random chat moments lol 6:27 Flower1470 oh didn't think of that I knew I had a picture of all three accounts but I didn't know the file name 7:16 Flower1470 . 7:19 Dragonian King ooo TELL ME oh you'll find out, i'm about to summon it 7:31 Flower1470 XD 7:34 Dragonian King lily im bored 7:34 Flower1470 me too 7:46 Loving77 Silly guess what 7:46 Dragonian King what 7:47 Loving77 I started writing my book today :D 7:47 Dragonian King (yes) nice whats it about again? 7:48 Loving77 I got done two chapters already 7:48 Dragonian King awesome 7:50 Loving77 "Falling Leaves is about a brother and sister named Scarlet and Donny trying to find each other again after their parents take Scarlet away and leave Donny behind. Everything seems hopeless to Donny until his cousin Amber comes to his aid. They go on a long search for her however Donny soon finds out the dark secrets of his family." 7:50 Flower1470 Why wasn't I given that I SEE ERROR 7:50 Loving77 lol I wrote this awhile ago 7:51 Flower1470 ERRRRRRRRRRRRRORRRRRRRRR 7:51 Loving77 and I wasn't going to show it to anyone 7:51 Flower1470 can i fix it 7:51 Loving77 bleh 7:52 Flower1470 You'll need to attract readers with that 7:52 Loving77 hang on let me see if I can find the errors It needs punctuation? 7:54 Flower1470 the last sentence does 7:54 Loving77 anything else? 7:55 Flower1470 The first sentence doesn't seem right to me 7:55 Dragonian King are you going to publish it lol 7:55 Loving77 maybe... 7:55 Flower1470 I might encourage her to put it on TTK 7:56 Loving77 Lily never listen to the first Attack On Titan ending while reading a sad story. ;( 7:56 Flower1470 lol do you want me to give you my suggestion 7:57 Loving77 sure? 7:57 Dragonian King am i in the story 7:57 Loving77 no 7:57 Dragonian King oh 7:57 Loving77 none of us are in it 7:57 Dragonian King will kaiba be in it 7:58 Loving77 hiss 7:58 Dragonian King if it was a movie you could do kaibacorp cameos like kaibacorp batteries :D 7:58 Loving77 boo Lily what were you going to say before Silly got annoying? 7:59 Dragonian King :O i am offended 7:59 Flower1470 "Falling Leaves is about a brother and sister named Scarlet and Donny trying to find each other again after their parents take Scarlet away and leave Donny behind." >>> "Falling Leaves is about a brother named Donny trying to find his sister Scarlet after their parents separated them, leaving Donny behind." wait maybe not let me think 8:00 Loving77 well you do that I gtg 8:00 Flower1470 "Falling Leaves is about a brother named Donny trying to find his sister Scarlet after their parents separated them, leaving Donny behind." >>> "Falling Leaves is about a young boy named Donny trying to find his sister Scarlet after their parents separated them, leaving Donny behind." THERE 8:00 Dragonian King bye peep 8:00 Flower1470 my suggestion 8:00 Dragonian King good luck with your story 8:00 Flower1470 take it or leave it, your choice 8:00 Loving77 ty Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:02 Flower1470 ooo I'm Peep's 'editor' Fortunately I can proofread more effectively than she can 8:03 Dragonian King lol 8:05 Flower1470 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/89269506481/kaykayandersen-i-was-scrolling-through-my 8:18 Dragonian King lol oh and bad word * Dragonian King slaps Lily 8:20 Flower1470 oh well sorry lol 8:21 Dragonian King i dont care lol 9:40 Flower1470 Chris is gone again D: 9:42 Dragonian King NOOOOOOO where has he been 9:44 Flower1470 I last talked to him Monday night He said he was going to be busy and he'd be back Tuesday 9:44 Dragonian King HE WASNT BACK TUESDAY AOHUSROUHROGHOSRUGSHGOSRHGOUSRSORG should we file a missing person report 9:45 Flower1470 sure 9:47 Dragonian King okay I KNOW WHO TO FILE IT WITH I'll ask the D.S.F (T.N.R.B.T.D.) Downsizer Search Force (Totally Not Run By Team Downsize) 9:49 Flower1470 XD IDk about trusting them with something so important 9:50 Dragonian King well they're cogs so they can obviously be trusted with such things apparently every instinct i learned in toontown died the between september and now 9:55 Flower1470 I couldn't even remember my first toon's name you're not alone XD 9:56 Dragonian King although i think trusting the life of our best friend into the hands of a bunch of cogs, downsizers no less, is a little bit worse :P 9:58 Flower1470 LOL 9:58 Dragonian King oh well i'm going to do it anyway 9:59 Flower1470 Normally this is where I start worrying 9:59 Dragonian King * Dragonian King goes to a building near Team Downsize HQ and does a thing * Dragonian King comes back i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:13 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014